Rolling Girl
by ArdenBF
Summary: Hatsune Miku was just a 16 year old high school girl, a sophomore in high school. Miku always got bullied for no reason. She tries to avoid her bullies and keeps on rolling. But then he came along. Very, VERY different from the song.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Ordinary School Day

My name is Hatsune Miku. I'm a very kind, innocent young girl, or at least that's what my friends think of me.

It was my last period of the school day; Algebra. I was bored out of my skull. Were you wondering what I was doing? I was taking notes. Sure, the class was boring, but I still wanted to keep my grade up in this class, which was currently a low C.

I wear a black sweater, white collared shirt, red skirt, black knee length socks, brown dress shoes, and my hair is normally tied up into pigtails.

After a long time of taking notes, the bell finally rang to go home. I packed up my stuff and walked out the door.

I walked downstairs to my locker and changed my indoor shoes to my outdoor shoes and put my indoor shoes in my locker.

Kagamine Rin and Len ran up to me. They're twins. Rin is more of a happy and positive yet tomboyish girl while her brother is more of a calm person out of the two. They might seem a little weird at first, but once you get to know the both of them, they're lovable people.

They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. Rin's hair is a spikey bob haircut while her brother normally has his hair in a tiny ponytail. They wear the same uniform, but unlike mine, their uniform is a yellow blazer and white collared shirt. They both wear brown dress shoes.

Rin wears an orange ribbon, gray skirt with shorts underneath, and gray knee length socks. Len wears an orange tie and gray pants.

"Hi, Miku!" Rin said as she smiled at me and gave me a high five.

I returned her high five.

"Hi, Rin." I said with a smile.

Len came up and patted my back.

"Hey, Miku."

"Hey, Len."

"Have you been bullied today?" He asked.

I frowned and looked down.

"Well...not yet."

Everyone cleared the hallways as Akita Neru and her gang came strolling in. It was almost as if they ruled the school, even though they didn't.

Neru wears her long hair-and I mean LONG hair when I say that-in a side ponytail on the right side of her head. Her uniform is basically the same as mine, but she wears a yellow skirt instead of a red one.

_"Oh, no. Here we go again."_ I thought to myself.

Neru strolled in on her cell phone, and her shoulder bumped into me.  
She looked at me and sneered.

"Oh, hi Miku. Sorry, I didn't see you there!" She said, and put a finger on her chin, as if she were being cute.

I just rolled my eyes. I knew this act too well to be sincere.

"Hey, Neru." I said. I tried to walk away, but she stopped me.

Neru walked closer to me.

"Miku, you are a downright slob. Look at those pigtails! And that hair color! How disgusting! Is that even normal?" Neru said, wrinkling up her nose. The boys that had been observing the conversation in the room laughed.

Well, except for Len.

I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, look at your hair, Neru! Honestly, who keeps her hair that long?!"

Neru scowled and stepped closer to me.

_"It's just hair. No need to get mad about it."_ I thought.

"Well, where did you get YOUR clothes, Miku? From the trash? Obviously, because you _**stink**_!"

"Actually, Neru, I got my clothes from the store. Do you know what that is?"

Neru stepped closer to me, her breath blasting my face.

"Face it, Miku. You will never be like me. You know what you are? A pathetic loser. You are so weak! And you know what else?"

Neru closed her cell phone.

"You are an absolute idiot. Your Dad was murdered, your Mom is still alive, and you? A weakling, Miku. That's what you are."

I pushed her away.

"So what, Neru? You are just a downright cell phone addict who cares about nobody but herself. Besides, I never wanted to be like you anyway."

I heard Rin and Len mutter "ooooooohhhhhh" as if I had just roasted her severely or something.

Neru frowned at them, but when she looked at me, she replaced her frown with a evil smile.

"Well, can YOU do THIS, Miku?"

Neru pushed me. I fell down onto the ground, my head hitting some lockers behind me.  
Rin and Len stood in front of me.

"HEY! Just what do you think you're doing, Neru?" Rin asked.

"I know why you hate Miku. Because you aren't sweet like her!" Len exclaimed.

Neru scowled.

"And who exactly are you two? Her best friends? HA! Like Miku even has any. Stop being her friend. You do not need to fake it."

Rin stepped closer. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"You honestly think that just because you're popular you can bully any girl or boy you want? That's how you'll go through life? No, it's how you feel better about yourself. And what do ya mean by "faking"? You seriously think me and my brother aren't her best friends and that we're faking it? Wow. You're even dumber than I thought. You seriously need to get a life. You're absolutely pathetic." Rin said, walking closer to Neru.

Neru staggered back, her back hitting the lockers. She wasn't expecting those words from Rin at all, but Len didn't expect those words from his sister either.

I couldn't help but smile. Those words that flew out of Rin's mouth meant a lot to me. I guess she finally had enough of Neru.

"Neru! Not again!" Said a voice near the front of the lockers. We all looked over to the voice to see who it was.

Megurine Luka, the student council president, walked into the room.

Luka has long pink hair that she wears down. She wears a long sleeved white shirt, black skirt, gray tights, and black dress shoes.

"Neru, you have got to stop bullying Miku all the time! It's the **last** thing she needs." Luka said, glaring and Neru. Luka looked at the Kagamine's.

"Sticking up for her again?" She asked.

"Yup!" The twins replied in unison.

"But it was mostly her." Len said as he pointed a thumb at his sister. Rin smiled.

"Yeah! I was honest towards Neru." She said.

Luka smiled.

"Miku's so lucky to have best friends like you." She saw me on the ground and walked over to me.

"Oh, Miku! Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"I will just keep on rolling." I said.

Luka smiled. She turned back to Neru and frowned.

"I'm taking you to assistant principal Sakine Meiko, Neru."

"What?! No! Not her!" Neru said.

"Fine, then. Principal MEIKO it is!" Luka said, walking over to Neru and gripping her wrist.

Neru tried to wriggle out of Luka's grasp.

"No! Just let me go, please!"

_"Wow. With the way Neru's struggling like that, I never thought Luka would be one to have a strong grip."_

"Sorry, Neru. I can't let you off with a warning or referral this time. It's time for you to see the principal. You can't bully Miku any longer. She's had enough!" Luka said. And with that, off she went to the principal with Neru. She also took her cell phone away.

"HEY! That's my favorite item!" Neru said, trying to grab it. Luka smirked, pulling it back and out of Neru's reach.

"Too bad, so sad, Neru. The principal might have this for the rest of the year if I tell her about this entire incident. Seriously, leave Miku alone. Be a good student instead of a brat for once." Luka said.

"BRAT?! Megurine, you'll pay for this!" Neru whined.

"SHUT UP, NERU!" Me, Rin, and Len shouted. Luka turned around and flashed us a thumbs-up and continued walking, still gripping onto Neru's wrist. Rin, Len, and I smiled. We walked out of the building.

"Thanks, you guys. I appreciated that. Seriously. It meant a lot." I said, bowing. Rin and Len bowed as well.

"You're welcome, Miku. Anytime!" Rin and Len said.

They walked away and out the gates. I walked out the gates and saw my good friend, KAITO.

KAITO wears clothes that are on more of the casual side. He normally wears a white shirt, black jeans, blue blazer, and black and red sneakers.

He gave me some ice cream, which I took and ate. He walked me home and ate his ice cream as well.

"Bullied again, Miku?" He asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But at least my friends stood up for me." I replied.

"I wish Neru would leave you alone. So what if she's popular? That doesn't need to go to her head. It's nice that you have friends who stick up for you, though." KAITO said.

"That's true. Well, I should go inside now." I said, as we were now in front of my house.

KAITO smiled and waved.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" He walked away towards his house.

I walked inside.

"Hey Mom, what's for dinner?"

My Mom turned around and smiled at me.

"It took you a while to come home today, dear. It will be done soon. Have a seat." She said. I did as I was told.

_End chapter_

**Edit: So if you came from Wattpad, the reason I described their looks in this version was because this didn't allow pictures. The reason why there's pictures in the Wattpad version was because it was early when I wrote the book and I didn't feel like describing their looks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miku Created Cody?

Mom smiled and looked at me as I sat down in my seat.

"So how was school, sweetie?" She asked.

I flopped down into a chair and laid my backpack next to me on the floor of the kitchen.

"Horrible. Neru is at it again."

Mom frowned and looked back into the pan she was cooking dinner in.

"That Neru...I wish she would just leave you alone."

I sighed.

"Yeah, Mom. Me too."  
****AT DINNER****  
"So Miku, why _**did**_ Neru start bullying you anyway?" Mom asked.

"..." I looked away.

"I...don't know, Mother. It just kinda happened."

Mom sighed.

"She should stop. That girl is annoying."

I laughed when I heard this.

"That's true!"

Mom smiled and finished eating. She took her plate to the sink and washed it.

I finished eating a little while afterwards and washed my plate. I grabbed my backpack and walked to my room to finish up some homework I had. I opened the door.

"WHAT THE-?! Who ARE you?" I asked a boy who was sitting on my bed. Did he break in or something? I didn't hear any windows breaking.

This was beyond weird.

"I don't know. You created me, Miku. You give me a name." The boy said.

_"...Huh?"_ I thought.

"What do you mean by I created you?" I asked.

He had narrow eyes and black hair. He wore a yellow sweater with a white collared shirt poking out from the top, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

I heard footsteps walk up towards my room. The door opened.

Mom poked her head in.

"Miku? Who are you yelling at?" She asked.

I pointed to the boy on my bed.

"This guy. Don't you see him?"

Mom walked over to my bed and looked at me. She looked over the bed and then she looked at me again.

She put a hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you." She said. Mom walked out of my room after saying that.

I watched her walk out of the room and replayed what just happened in my head. I stopped.

I looked at the boy on my bed.

"I...created you?"

The boy looked at me.

"Yup."

I sat on the bed.

"But how?"

The boy shrugged. I figured he wouldn't tell me his name. I decided to give him one.

"Do you like the name Cody? It seems to be a rather uncommon name." I said.

"Sure." Cody said. I set my backpack on my floor. I took out some math homework I had to do.

"Need some help?" Cody asked. I looked over at him.

"Sure." I said, turning back to my homework.

Cody walked over to my desk. He explained the problems and how to do them. This math homework became easier for me with his help.

_"Wow, this boy is actually pretty smart!" _I thought. I put my homework back in my backpack once I was finished with it. I had some free time left, so I decided to spend it with Cody.

Eventually, it was time for bed. I got changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed.

"What're you doing, Miku?" Cody asked.

"Going to sleep." I said as I pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"What's sleep?"

"You know how to do math yet you don't know what sleep is?" I asked.

Cody just looked at me. I guess he didn't have anything to say.

"Guess I'll find out on my own." He said.

"Hey Cody, since you're up and I'm in bed, could you turn off the light? I'm too comfortable in my bed to get up now." I said.

Without saying a word, Cody walked over to me and patted my head. He reached over to the fan and turned out the light.

And then, just like that, Cody disappeared.

_End chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cody's About to Head Out!

I woke up the next morning. Cody was sitting on my bed.

"Hi, Miku. What are we gonna do today?"

I looked over at him.

"Hello, Cody. We can do anything, but I have to go to school first. If I have no homework, then that means we can do anything later."

Cody smiled.

"Great! Can I come to school with you?"

I nodded.

"Well, sure, I guess. I guess I could say you're my cousin visiting my school today."

Cody grinned and got off the bed.

"Cool. What's a cousin?"

"It's someone you're related to. Your Mom or Dad could've had a brother or sister and they get married and have kids. If your Mom or Dad have kids, that makes the brother's/sister's kid your cousin."

Cody nodded.

"Got it. And I'll help you stand up to Neru."

I sat up in bed and stared at him.

"Excuse me? How did you know about Neru and the bullying problem?"

Cody stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"I know a lot of things, Miku."

I just looked at him as I raised a brow.

_"Right. He knows how to do math but he doesn't know about sleep or what a cousin is. Who is this guy?"_ I thought to myself.

I stood up to get dressed. Cody covered his eyes. Once I finished, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs for some breakfast and gave Cody a piece of toast. My school was about a fifteen minute walk and I didn't wanna be late, but I didn't rush getting to school either.

I saw it and walked faster.

Cody sped up too. We finally got there and Cody clenched his fist.

"Great! Now that I'm here, I can help you, Miku. Y'know, with Neru."

I looked up at him.

_"Is Cody really who he says he is?"_ My thoughts raced as we walked into school together.

_End chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She's Got Great Friends

I walked to my locker and put my indoor shoes on. I slipped my outdoor shoes into my locker.

"MIKU, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Rin asked as she ran up to me. I smiled.

"I'm just fine. Hey, I'd like you guys to meet Cody." I said, pointing at him.

Cody stepped forward.

"Hey." He said.

The Kagamine's just stared at him in shock.

"Uuuuhhh...hey, Cody." They said in unison.

I looked back at them.

"Okay! Now that you met him, let's-oh, no."

Neru strolled into the room.

"No!"

She walked towards me.

"OH, COME ON!" I shouted.

"Yes, Miku. Be happy to see me!" Neru said.

I frowned.

"Shut up, Neru. I wanna see you cut your hair."

"And I wanna see YOU all bruised up!"

"HA! Like you would even have the guts to get your hands dirty. For you, touching me is like touching dirt."

I was prepare for a fight this time.

Neru blushed from what I just said. I guess she wasn't expecting it. She was reaching over for me when someone separated us.

It was KAITO! He had walked in at that moment and separated us.

"Don't fight, you guys. It's not good for Miku. She's had enough bullying throughout her life." He looked at Neru.

"Don't you think that's enough, Neru?"

Neru shook her head.

"NO! Miku is _**perfect**_ for bullying! She's just a weasel and a perfect victim." She replied.

KAITO looked at her.

"Oh? Well, has anyone told you you're an idiot?" He asked.

He punched her pretty hard, and a little blood was on his fist after he punched her.

Neru's back slammed against the lockers. She slumped onto the ground.

"K-KAITO, why?" Neru asked. She was bleeding pretty badly.

KAITO glared down at her.

"You bullied a kind person. Miku could turn into a cruel jerk like you, and no one wants that." He said.

I smiled.

"Thank you, KAITO."

KAITO just smiled back at me with a nod.  
Principal MEIKO came in.

"Neru! Stop this! Are you so dependant on bullying that you can't stop your addiction?! What does it do for you? Seriously?! I want to know right now." She asked her.

Neru pointed at KAITO.

"I-I...but he punched me, Principal!" She whined.

Principal MEIKO looked at KAITO and shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that. He's too kind."

Then she noticed the blood on his fist.

"O-Oh my goodness! You DID punch Neru!? I understand why, but..." She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, KAITO. I know it was for a good cause, but you can't psychically hurt people. I'm afraid you have a detention, young man." She shook her head again.

"Miss MEIKO! Please don't give him a detention! He was protecting Miku!" Rin said.

"Yeah! If you ask me, _**Neru**_is the one who deserves detention! Not KAITO!" Len said.

Principal MEIKO smiled.

"I'm sorry, but it's against school rules to hurt someone." She said. She glared at Neru, who was on still laying on the floor.

_"What about verbally?"_ I thought.

"Miss Akita, I will let you off with a warning. Don't you dare try to hurt Miku ever again." Miss MEIKO said. And with that, she led KAITO out of the room with her.

Neru stood up.

"I have to go to the...um...ow!" She said as she turned around.

Luka was glaring at her.

"Neru, you'd better stop this. No one likes a bully." She took Neru by the hair and dragged her away.

"OW! NOT THE HAIR!" Neru shouted.

I looked back at Cody.

No one seemed to notice him except the Kagamine's, and now KAITO had just gotten into detention because he stuck up for me.

The bell rang to go to our first period of the day.

I grabbed Cody's hand.

"Time for class! You can follow me and hang out with me today!" I said.

Cody smiled.

"Sounds good."

And after that, it was another boring school day.

Or...was it?

_End chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cody's First Punch

I yawned. Algebra had just started, and I was already bored.  
You know what? It's strange.

No one seemed to notice Cody.

No one asked who he was. Not even if we were related. I was a bit weirded out.

I mean he would sit next to me, and no one would even look at him. It's like he's not even visible! But I know he's there. I could see him, and so could the twins.

Maybe everyone did notice but just didn't care.

I looked at him. He was staring at the teacher and the lesson. He caught me looking at him and smiled.

I smiled back and continued my work.

_Ring ring ring!_

The bell finally rang.

Cody had nothing with him for school, like a backpack. I thought he'd wait for me to pack up, but to my surprise, he rushed right past me.

"Cody, where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna find Neru!"

"I'll come too. I wanna see this!" I said. I continued packing up my stuff and walked out of the room.  
**Cody's POV**  
"Darn it, where is she?!"

I was walking down the locker aisles. I finally noticed Neru.  
It was her blonde side ponytail I noticed.

Anyway!

I ran up to her and grabbed her shirt collar. I pinned her up against the lockers.  
She looked around in alarm.

"Why did you bully Miku?!" I asked her angrily.  
**Neru's POV**  
"What? Who said that?!" I asked. I looked around in alarm.

I know I'm gonna sound crazy, but something-or someone-was pinning me against the lockers!  
I couldn't move, or so I thought. I could move, but not that much.

"_Is this sleep paralysis? No, it can't be...I'm at school!" _I thought to myself.

I heard a boy's voice.  
"Well? Come on, Neru! Give me a darn answer!" It said.

"I-I don't know!"

BIG MISTAKE!

I had a wound on my face from KAITO's punch earlier.

Whatever force this was pinned me against the wall harder. I cried out in pain.

"I really don't know! Because...she's so weak, it's hilarious!" I blurted out.

That's the truth.

I love bullying Miku because of that.

But whoopdido, another BIG MISTAKE!

I got punched again.

And it was on my wound this time.

It opened, and I was bleeding again. Now it was even worse that last time.

I was dropped onto the floor.

"Aaggh...my...my face...help...somebody, please..."

"CODY, WHAT DID YOU DO!? We must leave! NOW!" Miku said as she rushed past me. She grabbed onto something and hurriedly ran out of the building.

"M-Miku...who...or what is...with you...?"

And then, I fainted.

_End chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Is it With Neru?

**Miku's POV**  
I was running with Cody and stopped to catch my breath against a tree after we had run out and away from the school. I leaned against it.

"Ah...hoo...Cody, what did you do to Neru?" I asked.

"I punched her. Hard. Her wound opened, and she bled. That's what she gets for messing with you!" He chuckled.

I'll admit it. I really liked this boy. However, now he was scaring me a little. That chuckle that came out of his mouth...it sounded...

_**Very strange.**_

Not only that, but something about him was beginning to unsettle me. When I first met him, I guess he was a bit strange, but other than that he was was perfectly fine.

But now? Now he was acting a bit strange; almost scary. Like I said, he was beginning to unsettle me.

But...why now? Why not before when we first met, which was just yesterday?

I guess it was one of those things that I hadn't thought about.

"Miku, why did Neru start bullying you?" Cody asked. He didn't seem out of breath at all.

"She has been doing this since we were little. You want to know, don't you, Cody?"

Cody sat on a rock. I guess that meant yes.

I lifted my head up.

"Okay, here goes..."

_End chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Preschool Flashback

**~Miku's flashback~**  
"Okay! Have a good day, Miku!" Mom said and sat me on her lap.

She kissed my cheek and walked me out to the bus. I waved with my little hand.

"Bye bye, mommy. I wuv you." I said, and got on the bus.

"I love you too, Miku! Be good!" Mom said, and waved. I looked out the window and waved once again. I pressed my nose against it.

"I wuv you, mummy!" I said again, waving from the window as the bus took off.

I got off when we rolled into the school. I got off the bus and walked to class.

"Okay kids, it's time to go play outside." Miss Mikama said.

"YAY!" All the kids cheered and went outside. All we did was this in preschool.

I walked outside and sat on the bench. Miss Mikama sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Miku?"

"I don't like pwaying with all dose mean kids." I said.

"Aw, Miku. This is a grade! You may not like playing with those mean kids, but at least go to the sandbox and play. Okay? You can play with yourself." She smiled at me.

"Okay."

She took my hand and walked me over to the sandbox.

"Have fun, Miss Hatsune."

"Okie. I twy."

Miss Mikama smiled and walked away.

So I was building a sand castle and having fun on my own. Well, that was until Neru walked up to me.  
"Hi, Miku." She smiled.

"Hi, Neru." I smiled back.

"That sand castle is dumb." She said. She stared at it for a bit and kicked it down, sand flowing into my eyes. It hurt. Tears started forming.

"Hahaha!" She laughed.

Tears fell down as I ran to my teacher.

"Little Miku, what happened?"

"N-Neru kicked my s-sand cwasle in my eyes! It hurts, Miss Mina, it hurts!"

I started crying into her skirt.  
She smiled and bent down.

"Okay sweetie, where is Neru?"

I looked over to the sandbox. She was still there.  
"Over dere."

"Okay, wait here." Miss Mikama said.

She walked over to Neru and scolded her.

Neru started crying. Miss Mikama took her by the hand and walked her inside the classroom.  
She walked back out by herself and bent down next to me.

"Okay honey, Neru will no longer bother you. Okay? I made her swear she would never kick your sand castles or creations in your eyes ever again. She cried, but she promised. Do you understand?"

I smiled.

"Tank ou, Miss Mina!" I said and hugged her.

Miss Mikama smiled back and also hugged me.  
**~End of flashback~**  
"Wow, Neru is a jerk." Cody said, still sitting on his rock.

"Yeah, true. But at least Miss Mikama was nice."

Cody smiled. "Yeah, I'm already starting to like her."

I smiled. "I did too. Ready for another flashback?"

Cody nodded. "Yep!"

_End chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kindergarten Flashback

I walked to the bus.  
Mom kissed me on the head.

"Bye, sweetie. Have a good day at Kindergarten!"

"Bye bye, mummy. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

The bus rolled around and I got onto it.

When we reached the school, I got off and walked into class.  
Miss Mikama looked at me.

Yeah, she was also my teacher for Kindergarten.

"Hi, Miku! Take a seat. We're about to go play outside soon. But first, a simple math sheet."

She gave it to the kids who were in the classroom.

I saw Neru trying to copy my work. She was leaning over and looking at the answers.  
I immediately covered them up.

"Hey! Don't look, Neru!"

"Don't be a boogerhead, Miku!"

Miss Mikama came over.

"Neru, don't cheat! Extra math for you!"

Neru groaned.

"You shouldn't have copied in the first place then." Miss Mikama scolded.

"But Miku is a dummyhead."

"Neru, I really think that you're the...dummyhead...in this situation, and stop it with the cheating. That's not the way to go through life." Miss Mikama scolded once again.  
****TIMESKIP****  
I was playing in the sandbox by myself again.  
Neru came up with her right hand balled up and a green haired girl was behind her.

"Hi Miku, this is GUMI." Neru said.

"Hi, GUMI."

GUMI stuck her hand out.

"Hi, Miku."

I stood up and was about to shake her hand, when Neru stepped in front of us.

"No, GUMI! Be mean to Miku if you want to be my friend." Neru said.

GUMI shook her head.

"But I wanna be friends with everyone." She said.

Neru pulled her fist up and she threw the sand that was in her hand at GUMI.

"You useless! If you don't want to bully Miku, then eat sand, woser!" Neru said.

I stepped in front of GUMI to take the sand.  
Sand got thrown into my eyes.

"Yay! I can throw sand at you, Miku! So eat sand, poopyhead!"

So sand was thrown at me for two minutes until it was time for us to go home. Neru put sand in a bucket.  
I sat on the bus, and Neru sat behind me.

"Miku, I have a present for you!"

I smiled. "Really? What is it?"

"This!"

Neru held up a bucket. I closed my eyes.

And just like that, hot sand was poured onto my head! It hurt my scalp so bad.

I cried and cried and cried. I had to take a two hour bath as soon as I got home.  
**~End Flashback~**  
"Now I hate Neru even more!" Cody said.

"There's still more to come." I said.

_"I still remember that excited gleam in my eyes." _I thought, as I remembered the way I looked up at Neru on the bus that day.

Cody smiled.

"More flashbacks? Bring it!"

_End chapter_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Elementary School Flashback

"Okay honey, let's hop into the car and drive to school." My Mom said.

"Okay, Mom!" I said, getting into the car.

"Do you love school, Miku?"

"NOPE! There's this really mean girl named Akita Neru, also known as Neru Akita. You remember her, right?"

Mom sighed.

"Yes, honey, I do. I have a feeling that girl will never leave you alone. Well, here we are."

I hopped out of the car.

"Bye Mom, I love you." I said.

"Bye, Miku!"

I walked to my fifth grade classroom.

Neru stood at the door.

"Hey, Miku."

"Neru." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Your hair is down to your butt without those high up pigtails. How ridiculous! How long is it when it's down?"

"You don't need to know. You're ridiculous too. Your hair is so long that you could wipe the floor with it!" I shot back.

I walked to my seat.

Neru pushed me down. I hit my head on another desk, and was knocked unconscious.  
-**TIMESKIP IN FLASHBACK-**  
The nurse saw me wake up.

"Hi, Miss Miku. A little blood was spilled when you hit your head, but you woke up just in time to go home."

"What?! Home!? I was out for that long?!"

The Nurse nodded.  
"Yes, you were. Neru brought your backpack and your stuff with her on the way here to save you the trouble. See you in school tomorrow, Miku."

I thanked the nurse and packed up, and then I walked out of the building.  
**~END OF FLASHBACK~**  
"Whoa, you lost blood from that little push?! Wow, Neru must've been really strong." Cody said. I could tell he was intrigued by these memories.

"It was kinda big. Neru was stronger back then."

Cody looked up at me.

"Middle school flashback, now? Is that your last one?" He asked.

I nodded.  
"Yes. Now let's go."

_End chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Middle School Flashback

"Bye mom, see ya later! Love you!"

My Mom waved at me.

"Bye, Miku! See ya later!"

My school was pretty close to where I live. I hopped on my bike and rode away.  
I finally arrived at school.

I locked up my bike into the bike rack and walked to class. Neru was waiting for me.

"Get to class, Neru." I said.

"Get to class, Neru." Neru mimicked my voice. I pushed her out of the way.

"You first." I said.

Neru pushed me down.

"Zip it, Hatsune! Has anyone told you how stupid you are?"

I glared up at her.

"Only you, Blondie. Now shoo."

Neru bent down.

"How about this?"

She picked up my teal pigtail and held it up.  
It didn't really hurt.

Until she yanked it.

"Ow! Lemme go!" I said.

Neru yanked harder.  
I felt something warm start to drip down my head. I rubbed my hand against it and looked at it.  
It was dark red BLOOD!

"STOP, NERU! I'm bleeding!"

Neru yanked once more and let go. I fell down and hit my head. I felt my ears begin to ring, but I ignored the pain. I got right back up and walked inside.

Neru was tired. She fell asleep on her desk. I noticed a pair of scissors on my teachers desk. I walked over to Neru.

_Snip!_

Her hair fell off. Now it would probably be down to her back if her hair wasn't in a side ponytail. I cleaned up her hair and threw it into the big trashcan.

The teacher came into the classroom and she noticed my bleeding head.

"Miku! What happened? Go to the nurse's office and lie down."

"Okay."  
**~TIMESKIP IN FLASHBACK~**  
"Neru must be more careful, Miku. That girl is mean." The Nurse finished wrapping bandages around my head.

"You lost some blood. Do you feel lightheaded, Miku?"

"Yeah, a little."

The Nurse pointed at the bed.  
"Okay, go to sleep then."

"Okay." So I crawled into the bed and fell asleep.  
**~ANOTHER TIMESKIP**~  
I woke up and looked at the clock.  
I yawned, and I touched my long pigtails.

But they felt SHORTER!  
I untied them and felt my hair.  
It was SHORT!

My hair was down to my neck!  
"Neru..."

I ran to the bike rack and saw Neru unlocking her bike. It was time to go home. Yes, go home. Once again, I slept that much.

"NERU!" I held up my hair.

Neru smirked.

"Hey, Miku. I know you gave me a trim, so I gave you a little trim, too." She said.

"A LITTLE trim!? No, this is a BIG trim! ASK me next time!"

Neru smirked again.

"And why should I do that when you didn't ask me?"

I didn't answer. I angrily unlocked my bike and rode home. I knew I could never win against Neru.  
**~END OF FLASHBACK~**  
"THAT JERK!" Cody was fuming by the time I finished.

I thought back to all the memories.  
"All these memories makes me want to go commit suicide!" I said.

I started choking myself.

"Miku, stop! Don't kill yourself. Let me help you." Cody said, taking my hands away from my throat.

I looked up at him.  
"Please...teach Neru a lesson."

_End chapter_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Neru In Hurting

"I will."

Cody grabbed my hand. He ran into the school.

Neru had just finished changing into her outdoor shoes.  
He held Neru up by her shirt collar.

"Hey, Neru! I hate you, ya know?! Friends wouldn't do this to make Miku feel like this!"

Neru saw me.  
"I'm sorry Miku...I never was your friend, and I never will be."

Cody tightened his grip.

"I don't know what this force is...but please...get it off me."

The Kagamine's came running in.

"Miku, what are you doing?! Let her go!" Rin said.

I looked at them.  
"I'm not doing anything! It's Cody!" I pointed at him. The twins looked at him and then back at me.

Len stepped forwards.  
"Miku, it was cute at first, but now you're really worrying us." He said.

I stared at him.

"What? Cody is right there!"

Rin stepped forwards and shook her head.

"No, there _**is**_ no Cody."

"But...but you saw him! This morning!" I said.

The twins shook their heads.

"We never saw Cody, and you never saw Cody. So please stop worrying us." They said in unison.

I was so confused as I continued to look at them. I could see the worry in their eyes.

They couldn't have been telling the truth! Could they?

Was this all just a long dream? No, that couldn't be true. I could feel things. I could touch things. I could slap my own hand and feel the slap.

No. No, they were joking. They wouldn't lie to me! But I guess I'll find out soon.

_End chapter_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Thanks For Everything

I looked down at the ground.

I put a hand on both of the twins shoulders.

What did I do next?

I pushed them BOTH up against the wall!

"No! I can see him!" I said.

Rin looked down at me with frightened eyes.

"Miku...don't do this. This isn't who you are." Rin said. I thought I saw some water in her eyes. I looked over at Len.

"Please...put us down, Miku. We love you and we always will. We will always be there for you. We trust that you see Cody, but we promise you'll always have us." Len said. His eyes were watery, too!

Oh no! I was making my best friends cry! I gently set them down.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what just came over me..." I said.

Assistant Principal Sakine Meiko came over to me. Cody immediately set Neru down. The assistant principal didn't look at Cody. She had her eyes locked on me and me alone.

She noticed the Kagamine's shivering in fear.

I had always been depressed, ever since high school. Neru made it worse, and then Cody appeared.  
Now I was depressed AND confused!

"Miku...I understand your pain, but you shouldn't have done that. Come with me."

I hung my head and followed the assistant principal down the hall.  
She handed me a slip.

"I'm sorry. It's a detention slip, Miku. Starting tomorrow."

I stared at it.  
_"A slip for detention!? No! I can't do this anymore!"_ I thought.

My thoughts raced.

"_I can't take this anymore."_

I hung my head as I walked away from our assistant principal. Tears fell as I looked harder at the slip. Tears fell as I thought of the memories. Tears fell at what mom would think.

My tears would fall because of everything that had just happened.

I glumly grabbed Cody by the shirt collar.

"Let's go..."

Neru fell to the floor again.  
The Kagamine's started to smile.

"See ya tomorrow...!" They called, waving. They still looked a little shaken up.

"Tomorrow...hopefully." I said.

They looked at me in confusion.

"_I can't explain. I'm sorry." _I thought.

I got home and handed mom the slip.

"Miku, why?!"

"I accidently grabbed my best friends and pinned them against the wall."

"Did they provoke you?"

I just hung my head. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

That was all I could muster. I figured mother would come up with a punishment later. A mean one.  
Whatever it was, I didn't wanna face it.

I started crying again. I raced to my room. I opened the door and I jumped onto my bed.  
And cried. I cried and cried like a baby into the pillow.

Cody stood up.

"Miku...are you finally tired of life?"

I looked up at him and nodded, slowly yet sadly.

"_I'm sorry...I just can't do it..."_

He held out his arms.  
"Let me take away the pain. Miku...you should know I'm not real."

I knew it.

I was depressed this whole time and Cody appeared just like that one day. I realized he was never real. No one could see him except me. It all made sense now.

Cody was really just my depression this whole time. I could never "roll" anymore, and now I never will.  
I cried even more and landed into my depression's arms. I let myself drown in suffocation.

You know what this means?

That's right.  
I ended my life right then and there.

The next day, Miss Hatsune went up to her daughter's room to tell her breakfast was ready. When she walked in there, she was shocked to see her daughter on the floor, hands on her throat. Miku wasn't moving at all. Miss Hatsune closed the door.

Miss Hatsune turned around and ran out of the house and next door to the Kagamine's house. She knocked on their door.

Rin opened the door with Len beside her.

"There's something you need to see at my house!" Said Miss Hatsune. She ran from the Kagamine's house and back to her house, the twins following closely behind her.

When they got inside, Miss Hatsune walked up to Miku's room.

"I'm so sorry, but I thought you would need to know about this since you guys are her best friends."

She opened the door as the twins looked inside, their screams soon echoing through the morning.

Hatsune Miku, the Rolling Girl as people called her, was now erased from Earth's existence.

_End book  
_**Thanks to everyone who favorited, commented, and followed!**


End file.
